The Data, Programming and Statistics (DPS) Core provides expertise in a full complement of services that are essential to the conduct of research in the current environment in which: investigators frequently work on multisite studies with colleagues at other universities; data collection and management is technologically complicated; web-based programming is essential for managing and implementing large-scale projects; manipulation of complex macro- and micro-level data requires special care to protect identities; and new statistical methods must be evaluated and employed. Having a support staff that is on top of current approaches and solutions is essential to conduct high quality research. The DPS Core facilitates access to and dissemination of data, construction of complex data files, and use of state-of-the art statistical techniques.